Synthetic resin moldings are presently useful in fields including, for example, automobiles, home electric appliances and the like. These resin moldings are inexpensive, lightweight, and can be easily shaped.
On the other hand, however, these synthetic resin moldings have disadvantages in that they are cheap-looking, cold feeling and easily scratched. Thus, it has been attempted to manufacture these moldings, such that they would have a more decorative look and have a softer feel.
Although a variety of investigations have been made with the object of developing some type of molded article characterized with the features mentioned above, it has proved difficult to produce a shapable molded article made from a single substance, which would be characterized with the desired strength and surface properties. Therefore, the products presently used are of such types of laminated bodies which are assembled with plural materials and which have a variety of functions.
There has been proposed a method of manufacturing a laminated body, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 150740/1984, whereby the method of molding the laminated body is performed by the use of a molding apparatus. This apparatus is provided shiftably with a female mold or a male mold and with an upper layer member-fixing frame having a sliding part through which the male mold passes slidably. After holding an upper member between the upper layer member-fixing frame and the female mold, and then tightening both molds, a molten resin is supplied between the upper layer member and the female mold or the male mold and finally laminated body is completely formed or shaped.
In this specification, the mold whose outer side face corresponds to the side face of the outermost circumference opposite to each other at the mold-tightening time, is called a male mold, while the one whose inner side face corresponds to the same above-mentioned side face of the outermost circumference opposite to each other at the same mold-tightening time, is called female mold.
However, the above described method is incapable of manufacturing a laminated body characterized with a good appearance, and which is free of wrinkles or tears on the upper layer member covering the synthetic resin, as shown in FIG. 21. In attempting to obtain a laminated body, as shown in FIG. 22 having a bent part of the upper layer member, not only is the bending process of the upper layer member required separately after having made the laminated body in advance in the form as shown in FIG. 21, but also wrinkles are likely to occur at the bent part of the upper layer member.
The method according to the present invention has been achieved by solving the above-mentioned disadvantages in the prior art and thereby enabling one to obtain a laminated body which is covered with an upper layer member which has no wrinkles, tears, and other defects and which has a good appearance. Further, there are no wrinkles at the bent part of the upper layer member.